herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tauriel
Tauriel is a supporting heroine from The Hobbit ''trilogy. She is played by '''Evangiline Lily'. Biography Tauriel is the chief of the Elven King Thranduil's guards. She helps the Dwarves on the quest to find the treasure of Smaug, the terrible dragon, and falls in love with one of the members of Thorin Oakenshield's dwarf company, Kili, and one of her main goals is to avenge the deaths of her parents, who have been taken by Orcs. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' When Thorin's Company arrive in Thranduil's kingdom of Mirkwood while attempting to reach the Lonely Mountain, they had entered a battle with the giant bloody thirsty spiders. Tauriel arrived and saved a dwarf, Kili, from one of them before the elves captured the company and imprisoned them in Thranduil's dungeons. Tauriel approached Kili and asked him of a runestone in his hand. At first, he made a joke saying that it was a talisman that curses all, then he said it was just a runestone that his mother had given him so that he'd remember his promise to come back to her. Tauriel and Kili bonded as they talked some more. Later, a member of the company that the elves did not manage to capture: the halfling named Bilbo Baggins. He sneaked into the palace and stole the keys to the dungeons and freed the dwarves and led them out. As they were escaping with the elves hot on their trail, the orcs arrived and attacked, entering a massive battle with Thranduil's elves and the dwarves. Kili was shot in the leg with an arrow fired by the leader of the orc pack, Bolg. Tauriel arrived and saved his neck a second time before the dwarves escaped from Mirkwood and eventually made it to Esgaroth in order to reach Erebor, but with the orcs following suit to kill. Tauriel left the kingdom and persuaded Legolas to help her fight the evil that had returned to their lands and save the dwarves. An amount of time later, Tauriel prevents the orcs from attacking Esgaroth and while Legolas forces them to retreat, she tends to a dying Kili, using elvish medicine.The two later acknowledge their love for each other. But before anything else, the dwarves had unwillingly awaken Smaug the Dragon, who was now headed for Esgaroth, Lake-town, intending to destroy it for helping the dwarves reach the mountain. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Tauriel, along with the four dwarves that were left behind by the company and Bard the Bowman's children, evacuated the city along with many of the citizens of Lake-town as Smaug unleased his fiery rampage of destruction upon the city while Bard has escaped capture from the corrupt government of the town, had grabbed his bow and some normal arrows and fended off the dragon with them, attempting to kill him with them, but to no avail, much to Tauriel's fear of the dragon being indestructable. But Bain, Bard's son, gave Bard a black arrow (the only thing to pierce the dragon's hide) and Bard fired it into Smaug's weak spot, finally killing him as Bard and the people of Lake-town fled to the surface. As Bard led the people of Esgaroth to safety, the dwarves swam back to the mountain, but not before Kili gave Tauriel his runestone, promising her that he'll come back to her as she leaves with Legolas. Legolas tells Tauriel all about the orcs and that they are an ancient enemy of Gundabad orcs from Gundabad. They both leave to investigate while Thranduil arrives at Erebor as well with his armies of elves. Tauriel and Legolas arrive at Gundabad and keep watch until nightfall, when the orcs, led by Bolg, along with bred-for-war bats left for Erebor to join the upcoming battle. During the battle the next day, Legolas and Tauriel arrive and they warn the wizard, Gandalf about the second army of orcs heading in from the north about to overrun the four dwarves up on Ravenhill, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin. When Gandalf attempts to persuade Thranduil to help warn the dwarves of the second army about to arrive, but to no avail, so Bilbo runs to Ravenhill instead to warn them. As Thranduil is leaving the battle, Tauriel stops him and tells him that he will not turn away from the slaughtering of the dwarves and raises her weapons against him, claiming that there "is no love in you". Thranduil respondes by slicing her bow in half and claiming that her feelings toward Kili "is not real" and is about to kill her for it, when Legolas stops him and he and Tauriel leave to aid the dwarves themselves. As they arrive, they fend off the second army and Kili saves Tauriel from Bolg, but is killed in the process, much to Tauriel's grief. Antagonized, she grabs Bolg and throws him over the edge of a cliffside but he takes her with him and is about to kill her when Legolas arrives and saves her and kills Bolg, avenging Kili. After the battle, Tauriel mourns Kili as Thranduil arrives and expresses his sorrow for her pain, rephrasing what he said earlier about their love being fake. Little is known about what happened to Tauriel afterwards. Trivia *She is featured in the movie but not in the original book, much like Legolas. *Tauriel's name means "daughter of the woods" in the Elven language. Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Elves Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Normal Badass Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:War Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Chaotic Good Category:Retired Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Hunters Category:Fighter